edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ricky490
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jspyster1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 23:20, 26 February 2010 Categories Surely, categories made things more organized, but adding too many of them is another story. We undid your edits is for a reason, too many categories. When one do not have too many stuff related, we don't need a category for that. So please, before you add another category, think of why the article need it. -- Dorkster 12:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I second the above message – You were adding too many unnecessary categories to pages. - I third the message. I read on Stealthghost's talk page that you wanted more badges. If you're edits suck, nobody will like you, no matter what. Oh, and many people say they don't want badges, but secretly do, so rather don't deflect the subject and come clean. We have already dealt with enough people adding pointless categories. Agent M (Contact!) 13:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) STOP. NOW. Stop adding lame stupid made-up categories to the same pages. If you were a true EEnE fan, you wouldn't mess up the wiki dedicated to it's memory. If you do not stop, more extreme measures will be taken. This is obviously a cheap attempt to earn badges you hardly deserve. Agent M (Contact!) 16:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, we've told you nicely to stop adding pages to useless categories, yet you persist. Please stop now before we consider other forms of punishment. - Now most of your edits are getting undone simply due to their Neanderthal-level English and atrocious grammar skills. Cease and desist from editing, or''' IMPROVE YOUR ENGLISH. '''You are becoming a nuisance. No Subject I don't know if this was intentional, but please SIGN OFF WHEN WRITING ON SOMEONE'S TALK PAGE. There's a button that says, "Signature" on the task bar. Also, DO NOT put your message IN BETWEEN OTHER'S SIGNATURES. This makes it looks like it was that person who did something bad, not you, the person who wrote the message. Agent M (Contact!) 17:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Please use correct grammar, not the kind that gets practically all your edits undone. If you want to be a respected member of this wiki, please read my grammar blog on ways of improvement. Warning Can you please stop adding a bunch of pages to useless categories? You're really being quite a nuisance. And please don't ignore our warnings – I don't want to have to consider a higher form of punishment for you, so please heed these messages. - You have not stopped. You continue to add unnecessary categories to pages even after the messages we've left on your talk page. I will now consider a one-day block for you unless I see some significant improvements in your actions. - Logo Help This page will tell you all about how to change the logo.http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo